Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time (Original Version)
by Demon Eliot
Summary: After having her life wrecked by Din, Farore and Nayru, Sophie agrees to help Link in Ocarina of Time. However things become to easy for the hero so the Goddesses throw things at them to make it more interesting... (Original Story that I will probably never touch again)
1. Prologue

Return to Top

Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, but I do own mine.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Sophie go to bed!" called a voice from downstairs. I yawned and looked at my mobile phone. It was 10:02.

"One sec, almost finished!" I called back. I was playing The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and I was just whacking the crap out of Gannon's tail with the Master Sword I had just recovered from next to Zelda. But before I go on I better tell you about myself.

My name is Sophie Lockwood and I'm 13. I'm a Girl that has dark brown hair and loves to play electronic games and I have completed Ocarina of Time loads of times. And that's it. Back to the battle.

Gannon turned around to face me as I pulled out the bow. Gannon brought one of his swords down and I made Link back flip out of the way. When I landed I fired a light arrow into Gannon's face and ran around him and whacked his tail with a spin attack. Gannon spun around slowly and I blocked another of his sword swings with my mirror shield. I shot another light arrow at his face before shotting one at his tail. Then Gannon fell to the floor trying to support himself with one of his blades. Suddenly a ray of light went into Gannon from the side and the camera angle changed to see Princess Zelda standing there, the ray of light coming out of her hands.

"I will try to use my power to hold the evil king while you deliver the final blow, " Zelda said as the ray of light disappeared and she stumbled. Link looked at the Master Sword, which started to glow white/silver. I got control of Link again.

I moved him forward and attacked and watched as Link swung his sword back and forth, drawing blood with every swing, before drawing it back and… the electricity for the whole house switched off.

"What!?" I screamed in the dark.

Suddenly the television started glowing and three figures appeared on the screen. Each one was golden and I recognised them as Din, Nayru and Farore.

"You are the chosen one and will help Link in his quest" they chanted together.

"The what and the what now?" I asked myself thinking that I was going crazy if I was talking to my TV.

"Do not be confused, all will be revealed in due time," Nayru said.

"Okay, now I am going crazy," I said to myself. The power came back on. I quickly turned Ocarina of Time back on but the select character screen was full of glitches.

"Damn" I said taking the game out and putting it away. I turned off the light and got into bed. Seconds later my mum appeared at the top of the stairs. I gave her a hug as she came in before settling down in my bed.

"Oh what's this?" I heard my mother say. I got up to look.

"Why are there chocolate wrappers on the floor, Sophie?" She asked.

"Umm... probably from my sleep over," I told her. My mum nodded before picking up the wrappers and walking out, leaving me to sleep. I awoke to hear a voice.

"Very soon your destiny will begin"

"Huh?" I mumbled half-asleep while looking around for the voice. The voice didn't continue so I soon fell back asleep. I had a dream about the three godesses.

"Well do you accept your destiny?" they chanted together.

"What destiny?" I asked confused at what they were talking about.

"The destiny to save the land of Hyrule by guiding the Hero of Time" Nayru said.

"Wait a minute do you mean like Ocarina of Time?" I asked Nayru.

"Yes"

"But I have a good life and Link can take care of himself, so why should I accept this destiny?" I asked them. Din and Farore answered at the same time,

"You will get a new and better life than this one"

"You will get extraordinary powers"

"Okay then… but I'm still fine with my life the way it is," I told them.

"Fine be like that!" shouted Din. Darkness clouded my vision as I heard Nayru and Farore shout at Din.

I woke up feeling sore all down my back. I got out of bed and looked at the time.

"12:59!" I shouted as I ran around grabbing my school stuff before realising that I would only get there in time for one lesson. I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs and ate breakfast, even though it was lunchtime.

I ran past my sleeping dad and out through the door to school.

"They're all going to think I was bunking," I said to myself as I ran as fast as I could. I got there just in time for my final class.

"Sophie! Where have you been?" my teacher shouted.

"I was sleeping," I said with my face looking at the floor.

"Oh really, that's why you have been off for a week and we haven't been told why?" He replied angrily.

I was shocked that I had slept for a week.

"But…but…uh…erm…er..." I stammered as everyone in the class laughed at me.

"See me after school and we can discuss this" my teacher, said calming down, but I didn't hear because I heard a different voice,

"Well do you accept your destiny yet?"

"Just shut the hell up!" I screamed out. Everyone looked at me shocked before the whole class burst out in new laughter.

"DETENTION" my teacher screamed, with his eyes wide and his face purple with anger. I gulped and quickly sat down to listen to his subject.

"Okay class, today we are going to continue our sonnet essay. You have an hour to complete, anyone that finishs before then can read quietly."

I took out my equipment before writing slowly along the paper. I was gloomy but I managed to cheer up a bit and then write a bit faster. I finished in fifty minutes and I pulled out my book. After another ten minuets, everyone hurried out of the classroom, as soon as the bell went, except from me. I sat in my seat waiting for my teacher to come over and give me a lecture and some crappy detention. Soon he came over.

"Sophie, why are you acting like this?" He asked.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked back, politly.

"What I mean is that you are one of the best students in the class, you don't like getting into trouble, so why do it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I had this really weird dream and then I wake up and rush out to school. Then I heard this annoying voice in my head so I told it to shut up but it kinda came out loud," I replied with my head down.

"Be that as it may, I can't let you leave without seving a detention," He told me. I nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Just write _I shall not be rude _until you have filled up the entire page," He said while handing me the paper. I gave a sigh before writing...

_45 minutes later..._

I walked along the path until I came to my house. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. My dad was still asleep on the couch as I went upstairs to put my school stuff away. I also got changed out of school uniform and into some casual clothes. I walked downstairs and shook my dad awake.

"Dad wake up dad!" I shouted until he awoke. He opened his eyes, looked at me, before closing them again and falling back into a deep sleep. I gave a sigh and shook my head. I decided to go up the road to the bakers and buy myself some lunch. I took some money out of my money box and made sre my keys were on me before opening the door, walking outside and closing it. I trudged up the path until I arrived at the familar shops. I stepped inside the bakers and ordered a sausage and bacon roll. I sat down and waitied patiently for five minuets until it was ready. After taking the roll and paying for it, I walked back down the path while biting into my lunch.

I was just around the corner from my house and I smelt smoke and heard the fire engine and the spraying of water. I quickly ran around the corner and closed my eyes not wanting to believe it. My house was completely on fire and the fire engines were trying to stop it from spreading.

"Mum! Dad!" I cried.

I quickly ran up to my house before a fire fighter stopped me.

"Why?" I asked myself.

"Because we need you here" A voice came in my head.

"Fine I'll accept my stupid destiny as long as you stop ruining my life!" I shouted with tears rolling out of my eyes and down my face.

A flash of bright light blinded my vision...

"Wake up!" said a voice as I felt myself being shook. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a blond boy and a girl dressed in green that I recognised as Link and Saria.

Link helped me up.

"Hi I'm Sophie, who are you?" I asked at once. I didn't want them to be suspicious of me.

"My names Link" he told me.

"And my names Saria" Saira smiled.

_Well where do I go first, I wonder?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So… uh review?**


	2. Navi's an idiot

Return to Top

Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time

Yay! Another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, I only own my copy of the game.

Chapter 2: Navi's an idiot. And who's the Mystery Guy?

"Link hurry up! We have to see the Great Deku Tree!" whined a high pitched voice.

I broke out of my thoughts.

"Okay Navi" Link said beginning to walk away.

"Wait Link!" I called out. He turned back.

"What is it?" He asked. I though quickly.

"Umm... you're going to see the Great Deku Tree right?" I asked.

"Yep. He sent for me," Link replied.

"Can I come please? The Deku Tree might know how to get me home," I told him.

"Sure but why are you a Kokiri?" he asked.

"What?" I gasped as I looked down with shock. I was a midget. A pretty midget but a midget wearing green clothes no less.

"OH HELL NO!" I shouted as I ran my fingers through my dirty hair and down the back of my head. I felt points at the top of my ears.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I've been transformed into a shorty!" I screamed before running off.

Link sighed as he watched me run around and out of sight in the training area.

"Better start collecting the rupees to buy a Deku shield," he said to himself.

Meanwhile I was crawling through the little tunnel while whistling to my self.

"Oh I'm very happy" I started singing.

"They turned me into a midget like Link!"

"I better be in the sacred realm for seven years like him!"

I came to the end of the tunnel and stood up. I went right and grabbed the blue rupee. I went to put it into my wallet when I saw I already had 300 rupees in there. Yay, I started off with a giant's wallet.

"Meh" I said as I chucked it. I ran straight forward and waited for the boulder to go past. I quickly ran after it and turned left. Then I turned right and pushed open the chest. There was no bright light or music. Damn real life. Oh well at least it has better "graphics." I reached in and pulled out the Kokiri Sword. I turned around and saw the boulder go around the corner. I quickly ran around the corner and back to the tunnel. I crawled through and walked to the shop.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind. I whirled around, heart beating, fists in a defensive position. It was Link.

"Don't do that again!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, okay" he said quickly holding his hands up in like a surrender.

"Here" I said handing him the sword.

"Cool" he replied inspecting it and waving it around. I ran into the shop and grabbed the blue rupee that was round the side to the right as Link came in. I gave him the rupee and he bought a shield. I bought one as well.

"Where did you get the money?" Link asked suspiciously. I opened my wallet and showed him the inside of my Giants Wallet.

"Oh… I want one!" Link shouted pointing at me.

"No" I said simply.

"Damn" Link muttered.

We walked over to where Mido was standing.

"If you want to see the Great Deku Tree you should at least have a sword and shield," he said completely ignoring me. Link pulled out his shield.

"Eh, what's that?" he asked. "Oh you have a Deku shield.

I sighed impatiently as Link pulled out his sword.

"And what's THAT?" Mido shouted. "Is that the Kokiri sword? GOOD GRIEF!"

BAM! Mido went flying as I punched him as hard as I could. Mido quickly stood up holding his jaw.

"OW! Who are you?" he sneered at me.

"Sophie" I said calmly.

"Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" he said angrily. "I the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!"

"Tough talk coming from someone who just got hit by a girl" I told.

"Shoot! How did you get to be the favourite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?" he addressed Link angrily.

"By not being a stupid brat like you," I replied moving past him as Link sniggered at Mido.

I heard Mido come up behind me so I twist round and kicked him in the chest sending Mido falling to the floor whimpering. I walked around the corner and stopped at the first Deku Baba remembering what Navi would say about them in the game.

Deku Baba

_It may look withered but be careful. If you touch it, it will hurt you._

I looked at the Deku Baba and decided to test out Navi's theory and I poked it. I didn't feel hurt as I looked as it burned away into dust before it turned into a stick. I picked the stick up and waved it around.

"Ha! I so knew Navi was an idiot!" I shouted out.

"What! No I'm not!" I heard Navi squeal from behind me.

"Link poke a Deku Baba" I said to him.

"What" he asked confused.

"Navi would say that if you touch a Deku Baba it will hurt you and I just kill one using my finger! That means Navi is an idiot!" I exclaimed happily.

"Um okay" Link said poking the Deku Baba.

"OWWWWWW" he said shaking his finger.

"Oh its just a blister" he said smiling. I just shook my head.

"See I'm not an idiot!" Navi shouted.

"Yes you are!" I shouted back poking the other Deku Baba and getting another stick.

"No I'm not!" Navi shouted again while Link looked surprised at the place where the Deku Baba fell. Soon Navi realised what had happened.

"How the hell did you do that!" they both exclaimed at the same time. I grinned.

"With the power of poke!" I said happily poking the last Deku Baba, which made my stick count up to three. I pointed my finger at Navi.

"You better watch out Navi because my finger's coming to get you," I said with my evil smile. Navi coward behind Link as we went around the corner and stopped staring.

There was a man, on one knee, bowing his head to the Deku Tree. He had black hair was wearing black and that was all that I could make out of him.

"Well do you understand Zotec?" said the Deku Tree.

"Yes Deku Tree" said Zotec.

"Then go!" the Deku Tree shouted.

He turned his head towards us. I shuddered at his eyes. One was a calm light blue which reminded me of Link. The other was a evil blood red. I could just make out a smile coming from the corner of his mouth when he disappeared.

"Holy Crap!" I shouted out petrified. I shuddered before walking forward with Link.

"Great Deku Tree… I'm back!" shouted Navi.

"Oh…Navi…Thou hast returned…" the Deku Tree whispered.

"Link, Sophie…Welcome…"

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Because, like you, goddesses have told me in a dream" the Deku Tree replied.

"Oh" I said thinking.

"Child have the goddesses told you your mission yet?" the Deku Tree asked.

"Uh…Yeah, but how do I get home?" I asked in deep thought.

"Do you really want to return home after what happened?" The Deku Tree asked in return.

"Ohh... umm... not really... there wouldn't be anyone to look out for me," I said. The Deku Tree then adressed Link.

"Link…Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee…

Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares…

As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those who are sensitive to it…

Verily, thou hast felt it…

Link, Sophie…The time hast come to test thy courage…

I have been cursed…I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage.

"Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

"Yes" Link and I said at the same time even though I knew that we wouldn't be able to save the Deku Tree.

"Then enter, brave Link, Sophie, and thou too, Navi…" the Deku Tree said his mouth opening.

"Navi the fairy…Thou must aid Link and Sophie…

And Link, Sophie…When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom…" the Deku Tree trailed off.

I moved forward and through the darkness of the Deku Tree's mouth remembering the dungeon and its layout.

I pulled out my stick and went over to the first Deku Baba, which would attack me. I pushed the stick forward in a horizontal slash. I ended up parrying its attack, and I tried to push the stick froward, into its mouth. It then just bit through the stick and broke it in half.

"Well crap" I said as I back flipped away from the Deku Baba.

_Wait… did I just do a back flip? Cool!_

I pulled put another stick and brought it down into the Deku Baba's head. The stick went right through and crushed its head.

"Ouch" I said looking at the dead Deku Baba, while taking the Deku nuts.

"Sophie hurry up!" came Link's voice from my left.

I turned around and saw Link at the top of the ladder, waving. I quickly ran over to the vines and climbed up quickly to find Link waiting at the top.

"So what exactly can you do?" he asked.

"I know my way around and stuff on the monsters," I said.

"Cool, but how do you know?" He asked.

"Because I do!" I shouted.

"So where do we go now?" Link asked.

"Through there," I said pointing towards the door with the slingshot.

"What about this chest?" Link pointed.

"It has a map but right now, I am your map," I said smiling. Link shrugged and continued walking.

Link jumped over the gap. I jumped and missed so I went straight down to the bottom.

"Link keep going, use your shield on the Deku nuts that get fired at you," I called up.

"Okay" he called back and I heard Navi tell him about opening a door.

"How can Link not know how to open a door?" I asked myself.

I climbed up the ladder and jumped over all the gaps and ran up to the door. I opened the door to see Link there.

"Hey" I said walking over.

"Lets go" he said.

We walked through the next door. I jumped onto the platform and quickly jumped up to where the slingshot was. I opened the chest and pulled it out as I heard Link fall onto the floor. I chuckled and loaded the slingshot. I ran and jumped off the edge while firing the slingshot at the ladder. I missed.

"Damn it!" I shouted landing on my butt. I loaded another seed and knocked the ladder down. I quickly climbed up and ran to where the dungeon map was. I shot down three spiders as Link came.

"We're going up there," I said pointing at the vine. We started climbing and soon reached the top.

"Through that door?" Link asked.

"No there's just a compass through there, we have to jump off here and go through that web down there," I said to him.

"Okay" Link said while walking to the gap in the big spider web.

"Link wait!" I shouted at him.

"What?" he asked as the skulltala came down behind him. I walked up to it, drawing a stick. The skulltala turned around, with its back to me, and I jump attacked its back, cutting the skulltala in half. Link went to the edge.

"Anything else I should know?" he asked.

"No" I said, pushing him off the edge. Link screamed as he fell through the air and landed, with a thump, next to the web. I shuddered while jumping off. I hit the web and broke through. I hit the water and quickly ran over to land while Link jumped down.

"Why did you do that?" he asked angrily.

"Because now your wet!" I shouted happily.

"Yeah well so are…you" Link said while looking at me and just trailed off. I looked at my clothes. I wasn't wet at all except my boots.

"I'm not wet," I said in amazement.

"How?" Link asked keeping his eyes on me.

"Don't have a clue," I replied as shocked as him.

"So... where to now?" Link asked completely forgetting why he was angry.

"Umm… Link push me up there," I told him and pointed at the wall.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's a shortcut," I replied. Link grumbled but pushed me up anyway. I pushed down the block and went over to the switch. I stood on it and caused the torch to catch fire. I pulled out my stick and lit it. I then ran across the room and burned the web leading down to Gohma. I quickly jumped down into the water and extinguished the fire on my stick. I walked over to the land and realised that I hadn't got wet again. Link jumped down and splashed me with water.

"Hey stop that!" I said annoyed as I felt something burn my butt.

"Ow!" I shouted while turning around. I saw the three brothers there.

"Link hit them in the order 2-3-1" I said.

"You could help and use your shield" Link called back.

"Oh yeah! I have a shield…" I said remembering.

Flashback I gave him the rupee and he bought a shield. I bought one as well.

I took out my shield as Link defeated the first. Then I had an idea. I put away my shield as Link defeated the second one. I ran over to the last one and it dropped down. I shoved my stick down through the leaves while shouting,

"We already know how to beat her."

The door open and I grinned.

"Link, when we go in, she will drop down from the ceiling. I will shoot her and jump attack with my stick. I want you to drop down behind your shield and do your quick jabs," I explained to him.

We opened the door and walked through.

I shuddered when the door slammed shut behind us. I looked up at Gohma.

Gohma crawled forward and fell from the ceiling. It's eye turned red and I shot it with the slingshot and did a jump attack with my stick. I kept whacking it with my stick as Link did what I told him. Gohma quickly got up and crawled up a pillar.

_Damn that should have killed it. Well at least in the game it should have, _I thought.

It's eye turned red again as it started to make eggs. I quickly fired and missed. I cursed as one egg came down and I fired again and hit it.

"Link deal with that baby!" I shouted. I quickly thrust my stick through her eye and kept pushing. Gohma squealed in pain and then gave up. Gohma disappeared in a blue flame as a blue portal and heart container appeared.

"How did you know how to do that so easy?" Link asked suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out," I replied.

I grabbed the heart container and immediately felt the relief and extra energy. I stepped into the portal and floated out of the dungeon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review or I'll get Sophie's finger on you! **


	3. What Backup Plan?

Return to Top

Ocarina and wind sage of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, except from a copy of it's games.

Chapter 3: What backup plan?

I awoke. I stood up and looked around. I was standing outside the shops in Kokiri Forest.

I saw Link standing up to Mido's annoying shouting. I casually jumped over the water that was in the way and came up behind Mido.

"This is all your fault Link!" Mido shouted before walking off to his house.

Link sighed and we made our way over to the entrance to Kokiri Forest.

"If you exit the forest you will die," spoke the Kokiri that was there.

"Yeah, yeah like we care. We don't care if we die, do we Link?" I asked looking at Link.

"Uh… Sophie…" Link trailed off as I walked over the bridge and I waited for Link to get the Fairy Ocarina. A couple of minutes later Link came out holding it.

"Let's go!" I shouted. I walked forward and ignoring the blasted owl that tries to help but ends up being annoying. I noticed Link had stopped and was listening intently to the owl.

"Link" I said sweetly.

"Yes?" he asked keeping his eyes on the owl.

"Ignore the bloody owl and start walking!" I commanded, winds picking up in the distance. Link started to run towards the castle.

"Wait Link! I can't run as long as you can!" I shouted. He stopped and waited for me to catch up. We walked slowly along the path enjoying the sunshine before I remembered that we wouldn't be able to get inside the town after sun down. The drawbridge was close but I could see the sun beginning to set.

"No!" I shouted while running forward towards the drawbridge. Before I got there I heard the chains pulling the bridge up. Then a couple of stalchildren came out of the ground in front of me sending dust everywhere as they clawed out of the ground.

"Damn" I pulled out my shield and sliced horizontally with my finger and sliced off a boney hand. I blocked its swing from its other hand and I pushed the shield forward, putting the stalchild off balance. I followed up quickly with a jab to the chest with my finger. The stalchild crumbled into dust. I turned around to see Link slashing down through the stalchild's skull. As soon as it fell another two clawed their way out of the ground. I thought quickly.

"Link! Jump into the moat!" I called out.

"Okay!" he shouted back as he sliced of the head of one and it crumbled into dust. I jumped off the stairs while Link ran to the moat. Another clawed out of the dirt and joined the other before both of them coming over to the moat. They stopped at the edge of the stairs before jumping off and turned into dust as soon as they touched the water.

"Hah!" I yelled while pointing triumphantly at the suicide stalchildren.

"Uh… Sophie," Link said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" I asked while turning around to face him.

"You're standing on the water…" Link trailed off. I looked down to see that he was right. I was standing on the water and Link was treading water.

"Cool" I said smiling. I kicked water into Links face.

"Hey!" he shouted at me.

"Sorry" I said while jumping under the water. I swam to the surface quickly.

"There I'm wet, happy?" I asked.

"Very" he replied while splashing water in my face. I spat the water back into his face.

"Sophie," Link whispered with a scared look on his face and water dribbling down his face.

"Yes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Look behind you…" Link said still having a scared face.

"I'm not going to fall for that!" I said while standing back up on the water and crossing my arms.

"Oh crap, look out Sophie!" Link shouted while swimming quickly towards me. I heard a large growl behind me. I quickly turned around to see a giant stalchild falling towards me.

"OH…" I started as the stalchild crashed into me. I suddenly felt all of my energy going and I couldn't breathe. I sunk and lost conscienceless.

I woke up panting. I felt really sore. I looked around and realised I was sleeping on Hyrule Field near the drawbridge. I had an extra green tunic covering my own. I saw Link next to me sleeping and realised he must have saved me and covered me with one of his spares. I crept up next to him and poked him. He grumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"LINK!" I screamed in his ear. He woke with a start.

"Huh? What?" he said yawning.

"We need to go," I told him, seeing the sun high in the sky.

"Fine" He said and stretching. We walked across the drawbridge. I stopped inside the house there and broke all of the pots for fun. We walked across the busy town towards Malon before stopping.

"Hey your clothes! They're… different… You're not from around here are you?" Malon said with a big smile on her face.

"No we're not," Link replied.

"Ohh… You're a fairy boy from the forest! My names Malon! My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch!" she continued.

"Well that's… cool…"I told her not really caring.

"Thanks… but dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and hasn't come back yet…" Malon said.

"Hey we're going up to the castle, we'll tell your dad that your looking for him, if we see him." I said.

"Thanks fairy boy and fairy girl. I'll give you this egg for looking for him." She exclaimed happily. I shuddered. I hated the nickname. Then I thought of all the evil things I could do to the pocket Cucco.

"Bye Malon" I said bringing a forced smile, while running towards Hyrule Castle with Link. He walked past the vines and stopped at the bird again.

"Link…" I growled at him.

"Okay, fine… you with me?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied. Link walked around the corner, towards the gate. I smirked and quickly climbed up the vines and jumped down, behind the gate. The gate opened and Link walked up to me.

"I'm still with you," I told him. Link just shook his head.

"And I wasted ten rupees" Link said.

"Never mind," I told him.

We walked up the path and saw two guards. I waved.

"Hi guys" I called to them. They didn't even blink. I sniggered.

"Man they have to be so deaf and blind," Link said. I nodded. We ran up the small hill and behind more guards. We quickly hurried up the stone wall thing and jumped into the moat. I had to swim otherwise I would be seen, probably. We got out of the moat and ran over to Talon, who was snoring his head off. The egg hadn't hatched yet so I screamed in his ear very loudly,

"TALON!" He didn't even grunt. I gave a sigh. I walked over to the moat and cupped my hands. I got some water and poured it down his neck…

He still didn't wake up.

"Link help me push him to the side!" I shouted at him. We pushed him to the side and we left him there while we pushed the crates into the water. I got on top of them and jumped over to the little drain. I was about to crawl in when I remembered that there would be guards there to stop us getting in and we had to wait until morning.

I sighed and then heard the sound of the egg hatching.

"Yay!" I shouted. I jumped back over to Talon and woke him up. Before he could say anything I told him.

"Malon is looking for you and said she is going to kill you when you get back."

"What? Malon was looking for me? I'm going to catch it from her now!" he shouted while running down the path.

"Wow" Link whispered. We crawled through the drain. I groaned as I got my clothes wet again. We came out in the castle courtyard. I silently crept over to the hedge and peeped though. I saw the guard directly in front of me and I almost gasped in shock before Link pulled me back. We peeped around the hedge and saw the guard walking away. We crept behind about a metre away.

Then we ran into the next section of the courtyard. I saw the two guards walking around. Link saw a gap in their patrols and grabbed my hand and ran forward. We hid behind a guard that was at the end looking left and right. As he went right we ran forward again. This time we had to creep over a wooden walkway above the guard. I crept across first, slowly. I slipped suddenly and my leg went over the edge, my foot inches from the back of the guard's head. I heard Link gasped quietly from behind me. I quickly drew my leg up as the guard turned around. I quickly ran across the walkway and jumped over the hedge. I heard Link land beside me. We crept onto the next section.

"Man this has been too easy," I whispered to Link. He nodded. There was a smooth stone wall thing in front of us. I peeped around the edge and saw the guard going towards the exit.

Link was about to go but I quickly grabbed the back of his tunic.

"What?" he mouthed. I nodded to the guard that had appeared in front of us and was going after the first guard. I crept behind the second guard. The guard suddenly stopped and I nearly went into him. The guard looked left and right then went around to the right. I sighed then went forward and hid behind a hedge there. I saw the two guards walking around a statue in the middle. There was a hedge all around the statue and the guards were patrolling the path around it. These guards were super fast. They were moving at the speed of a jogging person when they were walking. I quickly ran around the hedge but then saw a guard coming. I grabbed Link and dived through the hedge in the middle, just as the guard was coming around the corner. I banged my head on the statue and the statue wobbled.

"Who's there?" shouted the guard. I winced.

"Need help there?" asked Zotec appearing in front of us.

"Yeah" I said sweetly.

"Fine you are now invisible until you get around the corner," Zotec told us.

"But that's impossible" I said.

"If you look at yourself then you will see that you are invisible," Zotec said. I looked down at myself, or rather the space of where my body should have been.

"You might want to run now" Zotec said while watching us. Even though we can't be seen I think he could see us.

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked.

"You already know my name, you don't need to know anything else," Zotec spoke while disappearing. I quickly ran through the hedge and around the corner to where Zelda was and I reappeared. Link was already waiting there. I sighed.

"That was close," Link said. I nodded.

"Yeah that was really close, "I replied. We walked around the flowers in the middle and stopped when we were right behind us. Like she knew we were there, she turned around, letting out a gasp as she did so.

"Who… who are you?" she asked. "How did you get past the guards?"

"Um… we're special?" I replied unsure of what to say.

"Oh what's that?" She asked. "Is that… a fairy?" Without waiting for an answer she carried on.

"Then, are you from the forest? Then… then… you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the forest, would you? That green and shining stone… Do you have it?" She paused. I gave a yawn as Link gave a nod. She laughed.

"Just as I thought! I had a dream… In my dream dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule… But suddenly a dark figure flew into the clouds and a ray of light shot out from the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure, standing besides another figure, holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy and a floating figure. I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest… yes I thought you might be the one… Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and I didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule. What are your names?"

"I'm Sophie and this Link," I said pointing to him.

"… Link… Sophie… strange… it sounds somehow… familiar. Ok then, Link, Sophie… I'm going to tell you the secret that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please this a secret from everyone…"

While Link nodded I yawned.

"I think I'll go to sleep for a while," I said as I settled down between the flowers. I was asleep in an instant. I dreamed that I was back home, playing The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. I was up to the city in the sky and I had just got the second clawshot. I had made a song about him using the spider pig tune from the Simpson's movie.

Spider Link, Spider Link, does whatever a Spider Link does,

Can he swing from a wall, yes he can cos he's got claws,

Look out… he is a Spider Link.

I woke up feeling dizzy. Looking around I saw I was in a dark, damp, dungeon, chained up, and Ganondorf was in front of me, laughing like the maniac he is. I spat in his face. He growled as it dribbled down his face. He pulled out a sword and thrust it into my chest, the pain coming from everywhere. I screamed… and woke up in the courtyard panting for breath. Link was at my side, peering at me.

"Are you all right Sophie?" he asked obviously worried. I gave a small nod. Link let out a sigh.

"As I was saying my attendant Impa will lead you out of the castle," Zelda told us. I looked at the entrance and indeed, Impa was there. Link and I walked over to her.

"I am Impa of the Sheikahs…" She started before I cut her off.

"Just teach us the lullaby" I told her.

"Fine" She replied and sang Zelda's Lullaby. Link tried copying it but made a mistake. I sat down while he was learning it. After a little while he learned it.

"If the castle guards find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle," Impa told us. Everything turned white and then we were standing in front of the drawbridge. I gave a stumble and screamed as I fell into the moat, with a splash. I surfaced and pulled myself out of the water, so I was standing on it and I shook myself. I walked over to the stairs and then over to Link and Impa just in time to see Impa use a deku nut and disappear.

"Hey Link can I read Zelda's letter?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said while fishing it out of his pockets. He gave it to me and I read it.

"This is Link and Sophie. They are under my order to save Hyrule" I read aloud. I couldn't help but smile.

I was about to give it back to Link when a gust of wind came and blew it out of my hands. It quickly flew into the moat next to the bridge. I jumped down and I pulled it out and looked at it. The ink was smudged and I couldn't read it.

"Crap" Link said next to me.

_How are we going to get past the guard now?_

"Okay… time for plan B" I told Link.

"What's plan B?" Link asked. I smiled.

"You'll see," I told him. I walked into the town and went to the happy mask shop. I made the deal with the happy mask salesmen. I took the Keaton Mask and put it into my pocket.

"Come on Link we're going to Kakariko!" I shouted. We ran over to Kakariko village and ran up to the guard standing guard at the gates.

"If you let us pass, I'll give you this mask," I told the guard, while waving the Keaton Mask in his face. I could tell he was making a tough decision. Eventually he spoke…

"No…" He said firmly then his voice faltered.

"What do you mean no! You child has always wanted one of these and now's your chance to get one!" I shouted at him. He held his head in shame.

"I must obey my duty" he said. I growled and walked away. When Link and I was outside of town, I finally spoke.

"Well it's a good thing I have a backup plan," I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What backup plan?" he asked.

"Follow and you will know," I told him simply. We walked back to the Hyrule market town and I walked into the Bombchu Alley. The lady there was asleep, at the counter.

"Uh hum" I coughed to get her attention. She woke up.

"Uhh… sorry… we're closed," she said.

"I'll give you 300 rupees if you give me a bomb bag and bombs," I told her. She raised and eyebrow.

"Show me the money" she eyes narrowing at me. I pulled out the money from my giants wallet.

"Okay then here are your bombs," She told me. I smiled and then walked out of the Bombchu Alley. At the same time we both whispered the same word.

"Sucker"

I met Link outside who was sitting down.

"Come on we're going to Lon Lon Ranch," I told him.

"Fine," he said. We jogged over to Lon Lon Ranch. I pulled Link inside the house. We were met with a snoring Talon.

"Link pick up the cuccos and throw them into this little side bit, where the stairs are," I told Link. I stood in front of the gap so any cuccos that tried to get out were stopped.

"Link talk to Talon and do the game thingy," I said. Link talked to Talon while I looked around feeling bored. It was kinda easy to win since the three cuccos that Link was looking for was the only three cuccos wandering around. To say it was easy is an understatement.

"Wow kid that was fast!" Talon exclaimed. "How would you like to marry Malon huh?" he asked smiling. I saw the small blush on Link's cheeks.

"No thanks" he told Talon.

"Guahahahah you are a bit too young to marry Malon anyway. Here have this bottle of Lon Lon milk as a reward" Talon said.

"Um… thanks" Link said. Link and I walked out of the house and over to the horse pen. Link started talking to Malon, in the middle of the pen, while I was walking along the outside of it to the small building. I opened the door and got to work on moving the crates. When there was enough space in the corner I climbed over the crates and crawled through the small gap in the wall. I picked up the heart piece from off the hay and felt the energy rush. At the same time…

Link was trying to learn Epona's Song. He made a mistake and had to start over again. He was just about to get it right when a energy rush came into him, long enough to distract him into getting it wrong again.

"Nooooooo!" he screamed.

Back with Sophie…

"What was that loud scream?," I asked herself as I was climbing over the crates. I walked back over to Link as he finally got Epona's Song right.

"Come on Stinky Linky" I called to him.

"What did you call me?" Link asked growling. I knew he had heard me, but I wanted to mess with him a bit.

"Nothing… Stinky Linky" I called back.

"I heard that!" Link shouted and then chased me out of the Ranch and all the way back to Kokiri Forest. I crawled in, panting for breath.

"You alright?" Link asked me.

"No I'm dying," I stated while standing back up.

"Forward!" I commanded. We marched over to Link's house and set up camp there.

"I need a sleeping bag," I told him.

"What's a sleeping bag?" Link asked.

"You don't know what a sleeping bag is?" I asked shocked.

"No…" Link replied.

"Damn…" I whispered trying to think of what to do next. Suddenly Zotec appeared in front of us.

"Holy crap, don't scare us like that!" I shouted at him, holding my heart like it like I had just had a heart attack.

"Here" He said while a sleeping bag appeared in his hands. He dropped it and disappeared without another word.

""So… why's he helping us?" Link asked.

"Don't know, but if the Deku Tree can trust him then we can," I said. "And besides he has helped us before."

"True" Link said. We both smiled as we settled down to sleep. Me on my sleeping bag and Link on his bed. I smiled before falling asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm please review!**


	4. Shortcut in the Woods

Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time

Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time

Chapter 4: Running to the Gorons.

I woke up. I was lying on the comfy mattress inside Link's house. I groaned and turned my head around to see a note on top of Link's bed. I picked it up and read through it.

_Sophie I have left to go see Saria at the Forest Meadow._

I shook my head.

"He couldn't have waited for me?" I asked myself. I noticed that I was still dressed from yesterday and I didn't have anything else to change in to. I walked out of the house and back flipped over the ladder. I landed on my butt. I decided to go over to the training area and practise while Link was seeing Saria. I quickly got there and I started practising back flips over the fence.

_2 hours later…_

I sat down on the fence panting.

"Hey Sophie!" I heard Link call. I got up and walked over to him.

"Link, why didn't you wake me up?" I scolded him. He shook his head.

"Sorry Sophie, you looked so peaceful. It would be like disturbing an angel" He said.

I stopped lecturing him.

_Did he just call me an angel?_

"So anyway I learned the song of the lost woods," Link said.

"Cool can I hear it?" I asked him.

"Just walk into the Lost Woods and you can hear it," Link told me.

"Yay!" I shouted out. I quickly ran over to the Lost Woods. As expected there was the music in the background. Link followed behind me.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"We go forward!" I shouted while turning to the right. I walked through the arch and pulled out my Slingshot. I fired at the target three times. Three bulls eyes. A Deku Scrub came out of the leaves. It waddled over to the target.

"Wow three bulls eyes!" It exclaimed. "I've got to give you a present!"

It shot out a bag which floated over to me. It was for holding more nuts for my slingshot.

"How did you know that you would get that?" Link asked.

"I didn't, I just thought that I would shoot the bulls eye for target practise," I replied quickly. Link raised his eyebrows.

"Ok I'm not believing that. You've told me to do things and everything you say seems to happen perfectly and I want to know how you do it," Link said suspiciously. I sighed.

"That's a story I won't share with you for another seven years," I told him.

"What! Seven Years! That's like forever from now! One of us could have died by then." Link Shouted.

"Just drop it okay!" I shouted back. I grumbled but started walking.

I carried on walking until I found the entrance to the Goron City.

"Well this is the place," I said. I walked in through the entrance and felt a bit dizzy. Then I was no longer in the Lost Woods but in Goron City. I pulled out one of my bombs and blew up the boulders in front of me.

"Come on Link!" I shouted while running ahead and jumping off the edge down to the bottom floor.

"Sophie!" Link shouted from above.

"Ouch" I said to myself. I stood up and waited for Link to come down the slow way, the stairs. I sat on the plush carpet in front of the closed door. I hummed a tune until Link appeared and ran over panting.

"There was gigantic rolling Goron on one of the floors and it chased me," he told me. My mouth formed an ooh.

"Play Zelda's Lullaby while standing on this carpet," I told him. He stuck out his tongue at me before playing. While he was playing I stuck my tongue back out at him. He finished the song and the closed door opened before us.

"Hmm nice way to treat guests," I said. We walked through the passage and we stopped in front of a big massive Goron, who I knew to be Darunia. And he looked incredibly angry.

"What!" he shouted and Link and I stepped back. "Has my sworn brother, the king, fallen so low that he would send two little shrimps! When I heard the royal lullaby I expected the royal messengers but all I see are two little kids!"

"Why are you so angry?" Link asked.

"You want to know!" he shouted. "We have bad crop of bomb flower, there are monsters inside the doddongo cavern and a massive rock is blocking the entrance! But this is a Goron problem, we don't need help from an outsider!"

"Hey Link, play Saria's Song" I told him. He shrugged his shoulders before doing so and the loud cheery music bounced off the walls and soon Darunia was no longer angry and dancing along. I stood back, nodding my head to the music.

Soon the music stopped. And now Darunia was now smiling at us.

"Woah! What a great song!" He screamed at us in joy. I just grumbled that the song had stopped, even though that was what stopped Darunia from dancing.

"So what can I do for you?" Darunia asked. Link told him about how we were on a quest for the spiritual stones.

"Ah so that's it" Darunia said. "Luckily I still have it then" Link smiled, but I didn't. I knew what was coming.

"But I'll only give it to you if you clear out the Doddongo Cavern for us" he carried on. Link's smile dropped.

"Fine then" He replied. He turned, ready to leave, when Darunia carried on.

"Ah please take these bracelets, they will allow someone as small as you to lift up bomb crops." He told us while handing them to Link. He bowed.

"Thank you" Then we left. Running up the stairs I halted and waited for the Giant Goron to pass. Soon rumblings came and went as a massive blur went past, dust flying around. I quickly ran over to the next set of stairs. Link however tripped over a pebble that was lying on the floor. He looked around dazed before grimacing as he saw the Giant Goron coming at him. He tried to stand up but quickly fell due to his now sprained ankle.

"Sophie help me!" Link cried. I sighed before going to his rescue. That was before I realised I wouldn't be able to carry him to the stairs in time.

"Oh Crap," I said to myself before looking around for something to use for help. Then I remembered something. I quickly pulled out a bomb and threw it onto the ground just as the Giant Goron was on top of us.

BOOM

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** I've decided to do shorter chapters since being at school slows down my time for writing and I've had to do exams and other stuff. Still next we have Dodongo Cavern. **

**But anyway, Please review! I don't care if I get flames or whatnot.**


	5. Explosives are fun no?

Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda otherwise I would use it for my own advantages.

Chapter 5: Explosives are fun… no?

BOOM! I closed my eyes and was sent flying from the explosion. I shuddered at how close that was before worrying about Link. I opened my eyes slowly. The dust in the air was beginning to settle and I saw Link a little bit in front of me and beyond him was a giant Goron standing up. I shuddered again at the thought of being crushed by it.

A loud "Hey!" brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw that the Giant Goron was glaring at me. It shouted at me again.

"What do you think you're doing stopping me from rolling around?" It rambled.

"Yeah well you were about to run over my friend and I so I had no choice but to stop you," I shouted back at it. It paused before looking down at the unconscious Link before smiling.

"Oh okay then!" He waved before rolling off. I stared at it before realising I better carry Link to safety before it came back. I tried to carry Link but found I was to weak so I dragged Link to the stairs and left him there to wake up as I went upstairs to the entrance.

It was night time and for a volcano it was pretty cold. I shuddered in my green tunic but then remembered that it would be for the best when I went inside Dodongo Cavern. I shrugged and made a note in my mind that I would have to buy new clothing when ever I could.

I started to shiver at the cold before going back inside to see if Link had woken up yet. I climbed down the stairs before seeing Link still unconscious.

I sighed before running down another set of stairs. I waited for the giant Goron to go past and then I hurried after it before turning again and going down this set of stairs. I released a breath and carried on downstairs and soon got to the bottom.

I lit all of the torches and activated the spinning giant urn thingy. I had no Idea what it was called. I quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed a bomb flower. I ran with it to the edge and threw it with all my strength. It flew over and bounced off of a wall. I sighed before throwing one of my own bombs. This time it flew over and bounced off of the edge of it. I growled in frustration before going to get another bomb flower. I wouldn't use my own bombs if I could.

I wanted to get the heart piece inside of the spinning thing so I could hopefully wake up Link. I tried again… and again… and yet again.

**5 hours later…**

I was starting to get very angry and I was so bored that if I didn't get it soon I would kill myself by jumping into the volcano. My eyes gleamed at the thought. I was just about to go up to do so before Link came up behind me, yawning. I stopped and sighed. Before grabbing hold of his tunic and screaming at him.

"Link! Why didn't you wake up 5 hours earlier! I've nearly gone mad!" I shouted. Link shuddered before answering…

"I… er… kinda did most of Dodongo Cavern…" Link stammered. My face dropped before I snapped.

"You're dead!" I screamed before chasing all around Goron's City. Eventually I gave up since he had more stamina. I sat down and he came over.

"So Sophie you no longer want to kill me?" Link asked me. I shook my head.

"No. But don't ever do any dungeon without me and don't keep me waiting for 5 hours!" I told him.

"Well when I woke up I looked around for you, but couldn't see you anywhere. The last thing I remember was about to be run over by a giant Goron. Well after that I though you might have gone to Dodongo Cavern while I was still unconscious. So I was going out when I heard something that sounded like explosions. I figured it was probably some Goron crashing into a wall or something so I carried on. And then I went into Dodongo Cavern and eventually got some bombs. And then I opened up this passage in the main room by dropping bombs into this thing's eyes, before coming back out to rest here."

"Oh right" I mumbled.

"So what are we doing now?" Link asked me. I grumbled.

"Now we sleep," I jumping off the balcony and laying down on top of the plush carpet. Link crumbled from no comfort. I grinned. I sighed before closing my eyes and embracing sleep.

I woke up. I yawned before feeling something next to me. I opened my eyes to see Link sleeping right next to me. I blushed at the close contact. I wondered what I should do. I was considering my options when Link woke up. He yawned before realising how close our faces were and jumped up while blushing.

"Uh... Erm..." Link Stammered.

"Let's just pretend that never happened..." I said. Link nodded.

"Anyway onward to Dodongo Cavern!" I shouted before marching up the stairs, Link trailing behind. I reached the surface and went skipping down the mountain.

"She'll be coming down the mountain when she comes!" I sang. I eventually reached the bottom and found the massive entrance. I felt a rush of heat as I entered. Link came up behind me.

"Why is it that I'm always following you?" Link asked.

"Because I'm fast and I know where I'm going," I replied. I went through the gap in front of me and came out into the main room.

I saw that the door that leads to the boss room was unlocked. I ran forward and jumped onto the rising pillar. I quickly jumped over to the platform in the middle of the room.

I looked up to see an eye right in front of me. Out of reflex I did a back flip and went straight into the pillar and then tumbled right over and into the lava.

"Sophie!" I heard Link call.

I winced but for some reason I didn't feel like I was burning. I opened my eyes, that had closed at some point and I gasped. The lava was right underneath me. I was lying on top of the lava. I sighed in relief. I looked up at Link to see him gaping at me like a goldfish. I looked down again at the lava to see that I was hovering about an inch from it. It was like the hover boots except it was from my own power. I knew it was from my own power because I felt my energy being drained. I stood up. Link stopped gaping like a fish.

"What the hell!" He shouted. I smirked before hopping off the lava like a rabbit and climbing up to where Link was standing.

"I can stand on water and lava!" I shouted out. I was so happy I had magical powers. But even so I still had my limit.

"I want cool powers," Link whined. I grinned.

"I'm sure you'll get some soon," I replied. I pointed towards the door at the other end of the room.

"Come on we've got a boss to kill" I said while jumping onto the lowering pillar. I waited for it to rise as Link jumped onto it as well. We both jumped onto the platform and I pulled out a bomb and threw it straight into the eye that was about to fire a laser at us. The head flew off and exploded on contact with the ground. I went over to the door and opened it. The hole in front of me held the switched that we would have to press down. Link and I went to the right and killed bats, jumped over ledges and reached the crate.

"Come on Link help me shove this crate!" I said while trying to move the crate. He helped push and we pushed it off the edge. I jumped down and grabbed the crate and pulled it towards the hole. Link got on the other side and pushed. I got out of the way when the crate fell into the hole. The door opened and we went inside.

"Hey Link we've got to bomb that floor and then we fight a big Dodongo that loves bombs," I told him. He nodded and pulled out a bomb and blew a hole into the floor. We jumped down, he landed on his feet and I landed on my face.

"Ouch!" I grunted. I got up and heard a loud stomping behind me. I turned around to see King Dodongo breathing fire around into the air. It started to walk towards us. Each time its foot hit the floor the whole room shook and trembled. It opened its mouth and began to draw in breath. I realised it was about to fry us so I threw a bomb at its mouth. It greedily sucked it in and swallowed the bomb. An explosion happened inside the Dodongo.

"Link attack it!" I shouted. He drew his sword and rushed at and started to swing like crazy. I ran up to it and started to poke it with my finger. It got back up and got into a ball shape and started to roll at us. I jumped out onto the lava and stood on top of it to stay away from King Dodongo. Link however was running away as quickly as possible as it came crashing into the wall behind him. King Dodongo crashed into a wall and finally stopped. It came towards Link and I rushed towards him. It opened its mouth and Link threw a bomb into its mouth. It exploded and Link swung his sword at its head. I did the jump attack except it was with my finger. King Dodongo gave a screech before rolling past both us and into the lava in the middle of the room. I gave a sigh as it burned up and the lava disappeared. A heart appeared and a blue portal next to it. I grabbed the heart and felt my energy increase. Link stepped into the blue portal and disappeared. I went in after him. I appeared outside of Dodongo Cavern. Link was on the floor and Darunia was standing above him with his arms folded.

"Brother, thanks to you we can eat rocks until our bellies explode!" He shouted. He noticed me.

"And thank you too sister!" He screamed out. He turned back to Link.

"Anyway as promised I'll give you the Spiritual Stone of Fire," Darunia said. He held his arms above his head. I flash of light blinded my vision. I closed my eyes and when I opened them Link was holding the Goron Ruby. I smirked.

"Now then shall we see our new brother off?" Darunia asked to apparently no one. I shuddered, remembering what happens in the game. I started to run up the mountain as gorons started to fall from the sky behind Link. I turned around and saw two gorons advancing on Link.

"How about a big goron hug?" one goron asked. Link meekly shock his head one stumbling backwards. He turned around and started to run down the mountain before a goron fell right in front of him. He was about to run up the mountain when Zotec appeared.

"What's this? You're all having a party with out me?" He asked. Link having the crap scared out of him shouted at him,

"Don't just appear like that! You scare people!"

"I can do whatever the hell I like damn it!" Zotec shouted back.

While this was happening a goron came up behind Link and grabbed him in a hug. I winced when I heard the crack off bones. Then I winced even more when all the other gorons came over and hugged him.

"Ouch!" I whispered to myself. I waited for all of the gorons to leave before going over to Link.

"I'll heal him for you so you can go up to the Great Fairy," Zotec said with a sigh. He pointed his hand at Link and green energy appeared all over Link. Then after a couple minutes of cracking and popping Link was back up and ready for action. Zotec disappeared the same way he appeared.

"Come on Link, time to go to the Great Fairy!" I shouted. I ran up the hill and bombed the boulders. I jumped up and ran across while having flaming rocks falling at me. Eventually I reached the end and I used my slingshot to kill all of the skulltalas. I used the vines to climb up and then I bombed the massive boulder blocking the way. I ignored the owl that was sitting there and I went inside. Link off course followed me, learning the first time not to listen to the owl. I went up to the fountain.

"Link play Zelda's lullaby," I told him. He nodded before taking out his ocarina and playing the song perfectly. I heard a shriek of laughter before seeing the Great Fairy come flying out of the fountain. I shuddered at how ugly she was.

She just floated there before addressing Link.

"Hello Link, I am the Great Fairy. I can give you magic powers." Link smiled.

"Yes I can finally have magic powers like Sophie!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah keep to yourself forest boy," I told him.

"Anyway, charge magic power into your blade and then release it while spinning," The Great Fairy told him. A green glow surrounded him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A blue glow appeared from his sword and he span and released a wave of energy in a circle around him.

"Cool," Link said in awe.

"Sophie you already have powers, you just need to unlock them," The Great Fairy told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you need to come to each Great Fairy to unlock a new power" She told me.

"Okay then. So can you give me a power?" I asked. She nodded and then I was surrounded by a green light, just like Link. After it died down I felt slightly stronger than before.

"You have the power of the wind at your disposal. This is called the Wind Blade. Just try to charge your energy into your hands and keep it there. You can use this on most weapons as well, but you have to be holding them to use it so you can't use it on range weapons," The Great Fairy told me.

I concentrated my energy to my right hand and a green shimmer appeared around it. I grinned. I swiped my right hand across the wall and a crack appeared over where my hand had touched. I grinned again.

"Link, Sophie, if you are ever in need of rest, just come here," The Great Fairy told me before disappearing into the fountain. I started to practise with my new attack until I could use it quickly. Link followed my example and we both practised until we exhausted ourselves and fell asleep as soon as we lay down.

**This is the newest chapter of Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R.**


	6. The Dead don’t like to be visited

Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time

**I have updated it, finally! Yeah... sorry for taking so long but this story was on a tempory hold and then I did most of it, lost it and then finally did all of it again. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Dead don't like to be visited.

I woke up. I couldn't see anything. The pitch black stopped me from seeing anything. Suddenly a candle lit up. Then another and another. The dim glow of candle light freaked me out. Well at least I could see. I looked around before screaming.

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

There were chained skeletons hanging from the wall. I was REALLY freaked out now.

"Do you like my dungeon?" A voice came from behind. I whirled around. Ganondorf was in front of me, grinning like a madman.

"No, it stinks, like YOU!" I screamed out a reply. Ganondorf snarled angrily before I felt my strength suddenly sapped. I saw Ganondorf coming towards me, a leech like grin on his face, before darkness over took me.

"Nooooooo!!!" I screamed as I awoke. I looked around. I was still in the Great Fairy Fountain. I laid back down as sweat dripped from my face. I panted for breath as Link came over, obviously worried.

"Are you alright, Sophie?" He asked. I nodded.

"Bad dream..." I told him.

"Do you... want to tell me about it?" Link asked hesitantly. I shook my head.

"It's alright. Nothing to worry about," I told him. Link was still just a kid. I didn't want him having nightmares. Actually I was still just a kid as well but... Meh.

"Ok then!" Link shouted out with a grin on his face. I soon felt better.

We walked outside and found MR OWL (Kaepora Gaebora) sitting on a rock.

"Hoot Hoot, did you have a good rest?" It/he asked us.

"Yeah it was fine!" Link answered. The owl hovered up slightly.

"Grab onto my talons and we'll fly off of this mountain," Kaepora told us. I grabbed a talon and held on tightly. He flew off the mountain and then went into a dive.

"HOLY CRAAAAAPPPP!!!!!!" I screamed. I heard Link screaming off something, but I was too busy holding on for dear life to listen. The ride was over quickly, as the owl let us off on top of a rooftop in Kakariko Village.

"Thanks!" Link waved. I jumped off of the roof and onto a crate below. I leapt off the crate and onto the floor below. Link followed my lead.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to do something in here!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm? What?" Link asked.

"A song which allows a day or a night to pass in an instance for whoever plays it," I told him.

"Sounds like fun..." Link said.

"Let's go!" I shouted while grabbing his hand. I pulled him along as I ran through Kakariko. I reached the graveyard. Dante the Grave Keeper was wandering about. I ran past him before remembering the game he does.

"Can you dig here for 10 rupees?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him the rupees. He put his shovel into the ground and pulled out a massive pile of earth. A red rupee came out. I groaned.

"Damn, I was hoping for the piece of heart" I said to myself. I gave the red rupee to Link who thanked me. I ran to the royal grave at the back of the graveyard. I placed Link on the royal crest.

"Play Zelda's Lullaby," I told him. He nodded before taking out Saria's Ocarina. He put it to his lips before playing out a slow tune. After he finished he put his Ocarina away.

"So what's supposed to happen?" Link asked. I grinned.

"Just watch..." I told him. Thunder sounded in the distance and out of nowhere. Link looked around freaked out.

"Sophie, what have you done?" He asked. I stepped back.

"I haven't done anything, it was you who did it," I told him.

"What's going to happen!?" He screamed out. Rain was now falling and the thunder and lightning were happened more frequently now.

"Just watch the tomb," I said. He stared at the tomb. Suddenly a zap of lightning hit the tomb. The tomb exploded and sent Link flying away. I stifled a giggle at seeing Link bounce across the ground. He got up holding his head in his hands.

"Ohh... I don't feel so good..." Link said while holding his head. I sighed. I helped him get steady before jumping down the dark hole that was covered by the royal tomb. I fell down and landed on ground. I saw some bats and quickly shot them with a couple of shots from my slingshot. I grinned.

"Too easy" I said aloud.

Link landed on the ground behind me.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"You making me stand near the tomb that was going to blow up! I mean, how did you even know it was going to blow up?" He shouted, pointing his finger at me accusingly.

"I didn't make you... I just suggested that you watch the tomb," I told him. I hoped he wouldn't carry on about the how I knew but I wasn't that lucky.

"And how did you know that it would explode?" He growled while glaring at me.

"Um... I didn't?" I said trying to make it seem not important. Unfortunately Link wasn't giving up that easily.

"TELL ME!" He screamed. I sighed.

"I can't," I said.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Link asked impatiently.

"I won't tell you until we get the three stones and you get the Master Sword," I told him.

"What's the Master Sword?" Link asked.

"The only sword that can defeat Ganondorf," I said.

"Oh..." Link trailed off.

"Anyway let's hurry up and get the song in here!" I exclaimed. Link grinned.

"Yeah this place is to dark for my liking," He said. We climbed up a couple of ledges and opened the door. I walked through and immediately gagged at the smell. Link followed suit.

"Ugh! What died?" Link asked. I grinned.

"You idiot! We're in a tomb! Of course there are dead people in here!" I shouted at him playfully.

"Oh yeah" Link exclaimed. I shook my head before walking down the passage. We reached the chamber that was full of Redeads and lots of acid covering the floor.

"These are the dead people, you know, that died..." I told him. His eye twitched.

"Obviously," Link said. I casually walked around the edge of the chamber being extremely careful not to step into the acid. I made it close to the next room, before stopping suddenly. Link bumped into me, from behind.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"He's blocking our way" I told him while pointing towards the Redead that was slowly shuffling towards us. It suddenly let out a scream which shook me to my core and petrified me. Link was luckier being further away so he didn't get petrified.

I stared in horror as it came clambering towards me. Link noticed I couldn't move and came to my rescue. He jumped forward with a yell and brought his sword down at the Redead's head. The Redead gave a groan before clambering all over Link and starting to drain his energy.

I got out of my frozen state and ran over while activating my Wind Blades.

"Get off of Link!" I screamed while cutting through one of its arms. It gave a scream, this one of pain. I deactivated my Wind Blades. Its grip on Link lessoned enough for me to grab Link and pull him away from it. Link drooped in my arms. I set him gently onto the floor and then ran at the Redead, reactivating my Wind Blades. I gave a yell while swinging at it. My hand passed clean through, blood splattering over my pale face, the Redead falling to the floor in two halves.

I shuddered, before throwing up part of my lunch and then wiping of some of the sticky blood of off my clothes. Link pulled himself off of the floor and limped over to me.

"Sophie you look like hell," Link told me. I grinned.

"And yet I've never felt better," I said back. I suddenly remembered we were still surrounded by Redeads. I ran through the doorway and into the next room. The inscription was there. I told Link to learn the song as quickly as possible while I looked out to see if any Redeads were coming. He gave a nod before pulling out his Fairy Ocarina.

I walked back into the last room. There was a Redead shuffling slowly towards the doorway I was standing in, but that was it. I didn't want hurt it so I just stood there listening to the attempts of Link's music.

I groaned when Link still hadn't learned it and I would have to fight the Redead. I sighed while activating my Wind Blades. I jumped forward and stabbed right through the Redeads stomach. I took my hand out of the Redeads body before vomiting again and throwing up the last of my lunch. I was so busy throwing up I didn't see the Redead coming up behind me until it had grabbed me and wrapped itself around my body. I felt my energy being drained by the second.

"Sophie I finished learning the song! Also I... Sophie!" Link cried out while drawing his sword. Before he could charge I managed to get out

"Sun...Song...now" I murmured. I saw Link drop his sword and pull out his Ocarina. I heard some of the song through my daze. I felt my vision darken and I felt darkness starting to overcome my vision. Suddenly the energy drain stopped. I opened my eyes and saw the Redead had frozen. I sighed in relief. Link managed to finish the song before I died. I felt Link pull me out from the frozen Redead's grip. I shook my head, trying to get my vision to clear. I saw Link charged power into his sword. The sword glowed blue and Link span and sliced through the Redead's body.

The Redead shattered. Link pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks" I told Link. He smiled.

"You did the same for me," He replied. I smiled in relief.

"Come on" I said. "Let's get out of here." Link nodded and we both walked back around the remaining Redeads and past the bat room and into the portal. I appeared in front of the tomb. I drew in big breaths.

"Air! Fresh Air!" I shouted. Link appeared behind me.

"So should we wash or go straight to the next Spiritual Stone?" Link asked.

"We'll just wash in a river along the way," I told him.

"I suppose..." He trailed off. I started walking out of the graveyard. We got a couple of weird looks in Kakariko but I didn't care.

We walked over Hyrule Field and then washed in the cool, bubbling river. Then it turned into a game as I splashed Link. Then he splashed me back. Then it turned into a water fight. I tried dunking him but he got away. All in all I enjoyed myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alternative Happening:

"Oh yeah" Link exclaimed. I shook my head before walking down the passage. We reached the chamber that was full of Redeads and lots of acid covering the floor.

Then suddenly there was music and all of the Redeads started to dance. Link and I stood in shock as we watched, until one of them noticed us and pulled us in. They kept dancing and forced us to otherwise they would punish us. I groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Diving for something more than rupees

Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time

Chapter 7: Diving for more than rupees...

After we had finished with our fun, we got out of the river and carried on. I stopped near to the fat guy eating all of the magic beans in his bag. I stared in wonder as he shoved beans into his mouth at the speed of light.

"Whoa!" Link said beside me.

"How much for some magic beans?" I asked. He looked at me.

"10 Rupees for 1, then 10 more for the next and so on..." He said while still chomping his beans. I quickly did some maths.

"I'll take 5" I said. I handed him 150 rupees and he gave me 5 magic beans from his never ending bag. I planted a magic bean in the patch of dirt next to me. Then I drank the milk in my bottle and then filled it with water from the river. I then emptied the bottle over the magic bean. Link who was watching just sighed.

"Are you going to tell me why you did that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You'll see later," I replied. He sighed again.

"Like always..." He muttered. I grinned.

"Aw don't be let down Link!" I said, slinging my arm around him. He smiled.

"Thanks," he told me. I grinned.

"Come on Link! Let's go!" I told him. We waded through the river and ran up towards Zora's Domain. After much jumping, wading, screaming and more jumping we finally made it to the waterfall.

"Link, stand in front of the waterfall and play Zelda's Lullaby!" I shouted. He nodded and stood in front of the raging water. He put his ocarina to his lips and blew out the soft melody. As soon as he finished the waterfall died down slightly, revealing a doorway behind it. I jumped through the curtain of water and walked through the doorway and into Zora's Domain. I gasped at the beauty. I looked around and examined every detail. I walked down the path and around the water. I walked quickly towards the King's Chamber. After climbing the long stairs and walking past the muttering King Zora, I reached the Zora at the diving game.

"Why are we here?" Link asked me.

"We're doing diving!" I shouted. Link looked over the waterfall and gulped. We were pretty high up but then again, I didn't plan on jumping.

"It's 20 rupees if you want to play the game," the Zora told us. I handed him 20 rupees.

"So... you want to do it?" Link asked hopefully. I grinned evilly. I shoved him off of the waterfall.

"Happy Fallings!!!" I called. Link fell quickly and hit the water face first. I winced. I watched to see where Link was going to come up. Ten seconds passed and no sign of Link. I gasped. What if he had been knocked unconscious or couldn't swim properly because his backpack was too heavy. I gulped. It looked like I might be jumping after all. I threw my slingshot and other items onto the floor and looked over the waterfall. Still no sign of Link.

"I can do this..." I said to myself. I dived off of the waterfall.

"AHHHH! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" I screamed before hitting the water. I had my breath rush out of me so I quickly swam to the surface. Taking a deep breath I dived down and scanned the ground for Link. I spotted him next to the Lake Hylia Teleport thing. I quickly swam to him and pulled his pack off of him. Leaving the pack there, I grabbed hold of Link and swam up. Breaking the surface I gulped in gallons of air. I dragged Link over to the land. Putting his body down, I checked his pulse. He was alive! But it was very faint and was very slow.

"Damn it! What should I do...?" I asked myself. I suddenly got an idea. I quickly ran to the Zora shop.

"Hello! What can I get you?" The shopkeeper greeted.

"Get me a red potion!" I ordered. He pulled down the red potion and poured some in my bottle.

"40 rupees please," he said. I threw a purple rupee at him as I was running out the door.

"Ma'm you forgot your change!" The Zora called. But it was no use as I was too busy running back to Link. As I reached him, I pulled the cork out of my bottle and shoved it to Links lips.

"Come on Link. Don't die on me..." I muttered. I pinched his nose shut and watched as he inhaled the red potion. As soon as the potion was down I released his nose. He gasped for air.

"He's alive!" I screamed aloud, even though no one was near.

"Yeah..." Link gasped.

"Don't ever nearly die on me again!" I shouted at him.

"Hey it was your fault I nearly died in the first place!" He shouted back. I smiled nervously.

"Meh..." I muttered.

"Why is it whenever I do something for you I always nearly die!?" Link asked.

"Meh..." I said acting like I didn't care. In reality I was really shaken up by Link nearly dying. I left Link their and dived down and grabbed Link's pack. I quickly swam back to him.

"Anyway, let's try that game again, shall we?" I said. Link nodded. We both walked slowly to the Zora at the top of a waterfall.

"Hey, do you want to play again?" the Zora asked us. I nodded and handed over 20 rupees. This time Link took off his backpack before diving off. I sat at the top of the waterfall watching Link pop his head above the water, taking a deep breath, before going back down. Quite quickly, Link got all of the rupees and came back up.

"Here you go, one silver scale," the Zora said while giving us the silver scale. I grinned.

"Link, let me use the silver scale to get an item that will allow us to get the Spiritual Stone of Water" I told him.

"Okay and what do I do?" Link asked me. I grinned again.

"You... have to do the diving game again and get us another silver scale." Link groaned. I smirked.

"Happy diving Link!" I called before diving off of the waterfall.

"Oh SHIT!!!" I screamed before hitting the water for a second time. I swam up bruised and tired. Giving a sigh I dived down and went through the teleport to Lake Hylia. Coming through I swam up to the surface. Looking around I spotted the bottle, dived down and grabbed it. I dived back through the teleporter and back into Zora's Domain. Swimming up I crawled onto land. Link was already there.

"Hey again" I said. He smiled.

"It seems like only yesterday we were last together..." Link said.

"Really that long?" I asked. He laughed.

"Let's go!" I shouted and started running up the stairs. After we got to the top, I gave King Zora the letter and ran back downstairs to grab a fish. I walked to the water and caught a fish using my bottle. I then went back upstairs and spent the next hour sleeping. I awoke because Link was splashing water onto my face. I grunted.

"Sophie he's finished moving," Link told me. I sighed and sat up. I gave a yawn before walking up the ramp and past the Zora King. I gasped as the cool air hit outside. I walked past the massive fish and over to the Great Fairy Fountain cave. Activating my wind blades I stabbed my hand through the rock. I then cut a hole through the wall. I began cutting my way through the rock. About half an hour later I finished cutting through to the Great Fairy's Fountain. I turned around to face Link.

"Yay! I finished cutting through!" I celebrated. Link stood there, twitching.

"You could have blown through it in an instant with a bomb!" He shouted at me. I shrugged.

"And...?" I asked.

"Never mind..." Link growled. We walked up to the fountain and Link played Zelda's Lullaby. After hearing the laughing (Wailing) the Great Fairy appeared.

"So Link, Sophie you finally got to my fountain," She said.

"Yep! Now please gives us your gifts so we can leave," I said. She grinned at me.

"Ohh... I don't know, maybe you should say please..." she said. I gritted my teeth.

"Fine... Please," I muttered. She pouted.

"Fine I guess I'll give you your gifts," she told us. A light appeared around both Link and I. After it disappeared, I felt rejuvenated.

"Link your gift is Farore's Wind. With it you can teleport from anywhere in a dungeon back to the entrance and then when you come back you can teleport to where you left."

"Sophie your gift is Super Speed. With the power of the wind you use it to move faster, a lot faster. However it's quite draining, so only use it as a last resort until you get stronger."

I thanked her before walking outside. I waited for Link outside. Even though they helped me, I never really liked the Great Fairies. I decided to try out my super speed. I activated it and appeared in front of Jabu Jabu in an instant, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Urgh... she wasn't lying when she said it was draining," I muttered to myself. I crawled back over to the Great Fairy Fountain and went inside. I noticed Link and the Great Fairy still talking. I coughed to get their attention. They looked at me. The Great Fairy groaned but healed me anyway. I felt rejuvenated instantly.

"Thank you," I said before walking back out, again. I didn't have to wait long until Link came out.

"Ready to go?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Yep! I'm ready to kick butt!" He shouted. I almost sighed. Soon Link would be stuck in time for seven years and would lose all of his innocence when Ganondorf invaded.

We stood in front of Jabu Jabu. As I dropped the fish onto the floor. I watched the huge fish open its mouth and I screamed as I was pulled off of my feet and into the darkness.

**Author Notes: I have to be honest; I really couldn't be bothered to work on this at all until the last few days. But still, it's now out. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Preview for Chapter 8: It's not over till the fat lady sings. **


	8. Why do I miss out on all the dungeons?

Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time

**Disclaimer: Do I really still need one?**

Chapter 8: Why do I miss out on all of the dungeons?

I grumbled as I stood up from the soft bouncy floor. Jabu Jabu had very large insides. I pulled out my slingshot and shot the octorock that had come out of the water.

"So, what are we doing inside this giant fish?" Link asked. I groaned as I felt a headache coming. I then realised I never did explain to Link what we were doing.

"We are rescuing Princess Ruto from the inside of this giant fish so she can give us the Spiritual Stone of Water," I told him. He nodded once.

"Okay then, where is this princess?" He asked. I pulled out my slingshot and shot the switch on the ceiling. The door at the end opened.

"Through that door," I replied. We opened the door at walked through. I led Link around the giant gap in the middle of the floor and into the next room. I saw Princess Ruto standing in front of the hole thing like I thought she would. Link immediately started talking to her about why she was here. I looked around and examined the room. It seemed to be the same room from the game.

"I don't care if my father sent you, leave me alone!" Ruto screamed before turning around and jumping towards the hole. I decided right then and there to stop Ruto from leading us all over this giant fish. I used super speed to try and grab Ruto before she went through the hole. Alas, I went millimetres over her and crashed into a jellyfish on the other side of the room. I screamed as I felt it electrify my head and my vision turned black...

I woke up with a splash into cold water. I kicked my feet and rose to the surface. I looked around, noticing I was outside of Jabu Jabu. I spotted Link just before he disappeared into the water and Ruto dived after him. I groaned and lazily swam over to them.

"So I'll give you this, the Zoras Sapphire," Ruto finished as I got there. Link held his hands up dramatically as it fell slowly into them.

"So Link, what happened?" I asked. He finally noticed I was there.

"Sophie! You're awake!" He shouted with joy.

"Yes, I am. So what happened?" I tried again.

"The jellyfish electrified you and knocked you out for a while. I followed after Ruto because I didn't want her to get to far away. After carrying Ruto around everywhere, finding a boomerang and then losing Ruto, I decided to come back to see how you were doing. You still weren't up so I carried you with me until I killed a giant monster and took you through the blue portal thing," Link told me. I listened without interrupting. I was also very happy I managed to skip all of Ruto's whining and moaning. Although…

"How come I've basically missed two of the dungeons so far," I moaned. Link shrugged.

"So what are you going to do now my fiancé?" asked Ruto. I grinned. Link probably didn't actually know what fiancé meant.

"We've got to get back to Hyrule Castle and see Princess Zelda," Link told her. I swam away at this point back to dry land. I was a little tired of swimming with the fishes. And even hearing Ruto's voice made me want to grind my teeth. Eventually Link and Ruto swam over.

"Come on Link. Let's go!" I called. He nodded and we went back into Zora's Domain. We left Ruto with her father who was extremely grateful to us and went on our way, back towards Hyrule Castle.

"Sophie, Can I ask a question?" Link asked.

"You just did," I pointed out. His eye twitched.

"Can I ask two questions then?" He tried again. I nodded.

"What does fiancé mean?" He asked. I grinned.

"It means you'll give her your soul after a set time…" I spoke ominously. Link shuddered.

"Please tell me you're joking," He said.

"Fine, I'm joking. What it really means is that the two of you will get married someday."

Link stopped moving. He twitched and his head turned to face me.

"You're joking again, right?" He asked.

"Nope!"

"My life is ruined…" He spoke into the hands he brought up to his face to claw at his head in frustration. I grinned.

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a short, crap chapter. Chapter 9 is much more interesting since I can finally start making slight changes to the canon. And longer too. **


	9. Unexpected

Ocarina and Wind Sage of Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character, Sophie. And maybe Zotec.**

Chapter 9: Unexpected

After managing to get Link to stop clawing his face and convince him to keep moving we were walking over Hyrule Field. We were getting close to the drawbridge and I knew what would happen soon.

"Sophie shouldn't we have gone to Kakariko?" Link asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied. He pointed at the sun set.

"We're not going to get there in time before the drawbridge shuts." He said. I sighed. 

"Don't worry, it'll open when we get there," I told him. He gave me a look but didn't say anything. It turned to nightfall and we hurried to the town.

True to my prediction the drawbridge started to lower down as soon as we got there. We both quickly spotted the white horse racing towards us. I heard Link gasp as he realised who was on it. I watched as the horse sped past and Zelda threw the Ocarina of Time into the moat behind us. Link and I heard a horse behind us so we both turned around. I stared up at Ganondorf sitting on top of his dark horse looking around wildly.

"Damn it! Where did she go!" he muttered to himself. He noticed us.

"Kids! Where did the princess go!" He demanded. We stayed silent. Link pulled out his sword and shield. I activated my wind blades.

"So that's what you want to do, huh?" He murmured to himself. He raised his hand up at Link and dark energy began to gather. I used super speed to jump at Ganondorf and attack at his hand with my wind blade. He quickly moved his hand back and grabbed me by the neck. I squirmed and watched through half lidded eyes as Link charged and Ganondorf simply shot him with a ball of dark energy. The last thing I heard before the lights went out was, "I better keep her captured. I'm sure in the Hyrule Castle's library…"

Drip, drip, drip…

I woke up to the sound of dripping water. It seemed to gnaw at my head like a dog to a bone. I realised I had a killer headache. I opened my aching eyes slowly. I was in a dim room made of stone and I felt chills going down my spine as I looked around. I was surrounded by bones, hanging chains decorated the ceiling and what looked like blood coated one of the walls. I dry heaved as the smell assaulted my nose. I heard the sound of a door groaning open above me and footsteps soon after. I trembled and then activated my wind blades. I knew I needed to try to break out. I stood ready. The footsteps stopped outside the wooden door in the side of the wall.

I watched the door open slowly. As soon as there was enough room I leapt forward and rolled straight through the figure on the other side with what seemed like no damage to it. I hit the floor and rolled onto my feet. I turned around and studied the figure. It had a dark blue cloak with its hood up, covering its face. It was also hovering above the floor and held in one hand a large scythe. What was worst was that I didn't recognise it from the game. I gulped as it raised its hood and I stared transfixed upon its glowing blood red eyes.

"The master sent me to collect you," The figure spoke, its voice sending chills dancing across my skin. I gulped but decided not to try my luck on the thing that I didn't know anything about. It turned around and started gliding up a set of stairs in the wall. I followed it feeling like a lamb to the slaughter as I deactivated my wind blades.

After the stairs, we came out into a corridor decorated with plush carpets, tapestries, suits of armour and vases and urns. Since the corridor looked like a castle corridor I immediately deduced I was in Hyrule Castle. I trudged after the floating figure, which had been silent ever since whatever it was had first spoke. It led me down the corridor to a set of double doors. It stood next to the doors and nodded his head towards it. I tried to hide any feeling of fear as I pushed open the doors and walked in, aware of the figure floating behind me.

I walked into the throne room. Looking around I quickly spotted Ganondorf sitting on the throne, having a wooden staff sitting on his lap and in his hand was a thick book which he seemed to be intently reading. I blinked. The king of evil was sitting on a throne… reading…

Well that's unexpected.

"Master, I brought the girl just as requested," the figure spoke.

"Thank you Death," Ganondorf replied.

After a few seconds Ganondorf snapped the book shut and placed it on the floor. He stood up off of the throne and stared at me in what seemed like… curiosity? I just wished I was anywhere but here at the moment because having Ganondorf staring at me made me want to turn invisible.

"You intrigue me, brat," Ganondorf started. I blinked again. That was not what I expected to hear from the King of Evil.

"If I'm right, and I'm always right, then you have the potential to become just as powerful as I was before I got a piece of ultimate power," he continued. I stared at him, mouth open and with great difficulty I closed it. Was Ganondorf… complimenting me?

Ganondorf stood up and walked over to me holding in one hand the thick book and in his other hand was the wooden staff I had seen on his lap. He walked over to me and held out the wooden staff, obviously expecting me to take it. I silently took the staff, wanting to see where this was going. As soon as my hand wrapped around the aged wood I realised what he was talking about. I felt a rush of power flow through my body. It felt great, like I could take on the world and win. Ganondorf started laughing manically beside me.

"Ha! I was right! You are a Wind Sage!" He laughed evilly.

"What is a Wind Sage?" I asked. Ganondorf stopped laughing.

"A Wind Sage is someone who can control the wind. Obviously such a being is powerful in their own right. However, I believe with enough control and power a Wind Sage could summon such winds that equal hurricanes in power."

I gasped at the clear implications. I could become powerful enough to destroy entire settlements. Ganondorf turned to Death.

"Go and get Kotake and Koume. Tell them I have need of their mind control power," he told Death. I gasped silently. Of course Ganondorf wouldn't just tell me I have the makings off great power and send me off on my way. He was going to take over my mind and then make me do evil things. He'd probably make me kill Link just as a laugh. I need to escape before my mind gets taken over!

Death floated out silently. I turned back to Ganondorf trying to figure out the best way to escape. I held no illusions that I was more powerful than him. After all, he did hold a piece of the Triforce.

"Did you miss me?" asked a sudden voice. I spun around and noticed Zotec leaning against the wall.

"You!" Ganondorf snarled in rage. Zotec looked around before pointing a finger at himself.

"Me?" he asked.

"How did you get in here?" Ganondorf questioned. Zotec shrugged.

"It's not that hard to sneak past the guards when you can go invisible. Ah the perks of coming from a different world. Anyway, I'm here to rescue her" he finished by pointing at me. Ganondorf smirked.

"Really? I think you came here to die!" At the words he held up his hand at Zotec and dark energy streamed out, surrounding him.

"Impa, now!" Zotec called before freezing in place and the only movement he made was slight twitches.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded me and then I felt myself being carried in somebody's arms. I blinked away the light and saw Impa carrying me in her arms as she sped down corridors.

"Are you alright, child?" Impa asked. I nodded and Impa sighed in relief. She suddenly skidded to a stop. I looked ahead and spotted a stalfos stood in our way. Impa put me down. I stood up, activated wind blade on my staff and I used super speed to appear behind it. It split in half behind me. I turned around as Impa ran up.

"Come on, let's go," Impa said. She started sprinting down the corridor and I used super speed to keep up with her. We passed a couple more dead stalfos' before we made it outside. We kept running until we made it to outside into Hyrule Field. Impa turned to me.

"What happened to Zotec?" I asked. She sighed.

"He was probably killed. I guess he was right when he asked me to help him rescue you and that it would be a suicide mission for him." I nodded, grateful that the man would be will to pay such a price just to rescue me. Impa sighed again.

"I'm very sorry child, but I have to get back to the Princess. I only left her to rescue you and now that you're free I have to get back to her."

I nodded, understanding the older woman's concern. If Ganondorf got his hand on Zelda then…

"Child, I wish you luck. Be vigilant in avoid capture from Ganondorf and his minions," Impa told me before throwing down a deku nut and disappearing.

I groaned. I had seven years before Link would come out of being frozen in time. I should probably train and be ready for when he came back. I had no idea where I should go and hide out though.

"Sophie?" A voice from behind me asked. I spun around not sure who I expected it to be.

It was Link…


	10. New Story Note

No this is not a miraculous update. I'm just posting this on here to tell you guys that I'm redoing this story in a new direction and making big changes. I will leave this story on my profile, if only to look back and reminisce.


End file.
